I'll Always Wuth You
by Saki Maou
Summary: Cam dan Tori merupakan sepasang kekasih,mereka berjanji tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi,tapi takdir berkata lain...  Summary ngak nyambung dengan ceritanya RnR please


Warning!:Gaje,,typo segudang,,,Death character,,abal and OOC bagi yang mempunyai penyakit jantung ayan dll mohon tkan tombol back,,bagi yang nekat author tidak menanggung segala penyakit yang timbul akibat membaca fic ini

Disclaimer:Saya tidak memiliki Power Ranger dan seri-serinya

Genre:Tragedy/romance (?)

Rating: terserah menurut yang baca

Languege:Indonesia

Power Ranger:Ninja Storm

Pairing:Cam/Tori (Entah kenapa saia cemburu sendiri sama ni pairing)

Halo semua ^^

Salam kenal kepada seluruh author di fandom Power Ranger,,Maaf pake bahasa Indonesia karena saia blom terlalu bsa nulis pke bahasa Inggris XD.

Summary:Cam dan Tori merupakan sepasang kekasih,mereka berjanji tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi,tapi takdir berkata lain…

I'll Always with You

Pagi yang cerah di Wind Ninja Academy,burung-burung berkicau,udara yang masih segar dan bersih membuat pikiran kita menjadi tenang dan siap melakukan aktivitas pagi,,begitu juga seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang sepunggung yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Perempuan itu bernama Tori Hanson,satu-satunya anggota permpuan dari power ranger Ninja Storm,dia juga merupakan pacar dari Cameron Watanabe,anak dari Kanoi Watanabe Sensei mereka di Wind Academy,Setelah berpakaian dia langsung keluar kamar untuk sarapan,saat memasuki ruang makan teman-teman Rangernya sudah duduk bersama tidak terkecuali Cam.

Tori segera mengambil sarapannya dan duduk bersama sarapan Hunter nyeletuk

"Hei guys weekend ini kalian mau kemana?" Celetuk Hunter

"Mungkin aku mau ke rumah nenekku"Kata Shane

"Aku juga"susul Dustin

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah temanku dia mempunyai Motor baru untuk balapan dan aku ingin melihatnya"Kata Blake

"Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan mu ya Bro"sahut Hunter

"Huh,Baiklah"Kata Blake mengalah kepada saudaranya itu

"Ngomong2 sepertinya Cam dan Tori akan melewatkan weekend ini berdua"celetuk Shane dengan tatapan nakal

Cam dan Tori pun saling pandang.."Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami akan pergi berdua apa kalian membuka inbox SMSku?"Tanya Cam keheranan

Shane tertawa terpingkal-pingkal"Kau mengakuinya sendiri,padahal tadi aku hnya menggoda mu saja"Kata Shane terbahak semakin keras

"Diamlah kau Shane"Kata Tori sambil menyumpal mulut Shane dengan tisu

"Oke tenang saja kami tidak akan membuntuti kalian,tapi kalian mau pergi kemana sih?"Tanya Dustin heran

"Kami mau pergi ke Magical Dreamland park katanya disana ada wahana permainan baru dan tampaknya menantang"Jawab Cam antusias

"Tumben kau mau ke taman Hiburan akan ada badai apa nanti?" timpal Blake

"Mungkin badai pedang samurai"Kata Shane di ikuti oleh tawa kedua temannya yang lain

"Huh,kalian membuatku kesal" jawab Tori

"Oke miss Tori,tapi bukankah kalian bermaksud kencan?"Goda Hunter

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab,tapi Hunter mengartikan bahwa tatapan saling pandang mereka,berarti "Ya"

"Wah,semoga kencan kalian hati2,katanya salah satu wahana permainan disana dikutuk, siapa saja pasangan yang berduaan disana pasti celaka"

"jangan menakut-nakuti kami dong,"Balas Tori agak kesal

"Ini kenyataan dua tahun lalu ada satu pasangan yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan, saksi mata melihat hanya mereka yang masuk ke wahana itu"

"Memangnya wahana apa itu"Tanya Cam penasaran

"Nama wahana itu House of Love,jarang sekali ada yang mau kesana,katanya wahana itu angker dan selalu meminta korban pasangan2 yang berkunjung kesana"

"Tetapi bila membawa teman tidak akan kena kutuk kan?"Tanya Cam

"Ya,rata2 pasangan yang jadi korban hanya memasuki wahana itu berdua saja"Jelas Blake

"Oke,kami akan berhati2 di sana"Jawab Tori

Merekapun menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan melakukan kegiatan yang sudah mereka rencanakan di weekend dan shane sudah berangkat ke rumah neneknya masing2,Blake dan Hunter juga sudah berangkat,hanya Tori dan Cam yang masih tinggal di tempat karena mereka akan berangkat sekitar jam 12.00 AM.

TBC

WUAAA..maaf gaje banget,Cam OOC lagi, Romancenya ngak ada,Fic macam apa ini! *Jadi gila*

Anyway saya janji di chapter 2 akan ada romancenya doakan ya^^ soalnya banyak tugas dari bagi para flamers jangan di flame ya fic saya.

RNR PLEASE


End file.
